As well understood by skilled persons, when evaluating the print quality of a data carrying graphical symbol, the employed lighting arrangement, which may be termed an ‘illumination pattern’, may cause captured images to look somewhat different. However, each employed illumination pattern may provide a valid decode. Nonetheless, a respective industry standard may require one of these illumination patterns and not the other(s). For example, when evaluating the print quality of a data carrying graphical symbol such as a barcode or matrix-type symbol, an existing industry standard may require an illumination pattern wherein two illumination sources are arranged to illuminate the graphical symbol from differing overhead locations, say with an incident angle of 45 degrees each. If ‘standardized evaluation and verification results’ are desired, then this illumination pattern must be employed. Further, due to the different standards that exist, if a verifier apparatus is to be structured to test a plurality of differing symbologies, an individual would typically have to configure and re-configure the apparatus, as dictated by the respective symbology and applicable evaluation standards involved. This may entail, at the least, selecting the type and or configuration of the lighting arrangement to be used. Clearly, this may lead to operator error, possibly producing inaccurate and or compromised evaluation results and reporting.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved self-configuring verifier means, along with methods of operation, that enable a plurality of symbologies to be readily evaluated while virtually eliminating certain setup and illumination configuration errors. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.